Kenshin, the wandering killer
by riverdude3
Summary: Kenshin first teaches Kouru to use a sword, almost as well as him self. they find themselves being hunted by a group of assains. rated for future language, lemons, and gore.
1. Beginings

Chapter One: Beginings  
  
Kenshin took a brief look at the moon as he prepared himself for an onslaught. Him and Kouru had been training her for weeks and he could really see the difference in her blood. In the beginning she had been a sweat virgin, bent on learning the style of her father, but he had changed that the first night of there love.  
  
Kenshin now turned to Kouru with her already on the charge. Normally he would take this as no threat, but with what he had taught her, he didn't know what to expect. He had wanted to have her, that night, but she had insisted on a late night lesson.  
  
He watched as Kouru dived, then sprang in hopes of catching him off guard, but Kenshin merely jumped, avoiding the attack then dealt a devastating blow to her back, surprised to see it blocked. But as his sword came down it shattered.  
  
DAMN THESE WOODEN SWORDS!! WHY DO YOU INSIST ON USING THESE BITCHES!!!  
  
BECAUSE THESE "DAMN SWORDS" ARE SAFER THAN THOSE TWO WEAPONS YOUR ALWAYS CARRYING AROUND!!  
  
WHY YOU SON OF A BITCH!! Kenshin grasped the edged sword he always carried now n days and in the blink of an eye slashed the top three hairs off Kouru's head  
  
Kouru began to waver, come now Kouru, don't be like that. Kenshin came close, intending to hold her close, but as he came closer, Kouru did a quick upper thrust with the wooden sword she had causing Kenshin to be thrust backward.  
  
Kouru prepared herself to be beaten by the cold hearted man she knew, but instead all she heard was clapping.  
  
Well done, well done. Kouru paused, was this a trick? Kenshin stood, sucking on the blood of the cut on his lip. Well done love, I never would of thought that you of all people would trick me of all people.  
  
Well, I did learn from you. That you did sweatling, that you did. Kouru shuddered as Kenshin took her in his arms. Please, not today, not tonight.  
  
Very well than sweatling, we shall wait.  
  
Kenshin snapped awake that mornings as he always did, to see Kouru nestled in his arms, sound asleep. She's getting better, but still not enough, not for what's coming.  
  
Kouru woke shortly after Kenshin to see him fixing boiled eggs. She yawned as she stood to greet Kenshin. But as soon as he saw she was up, Kenshin tossed her as egg and said, were leaving, eat on the run.  
  
Why protested Kouru, we only just stopped last night? Can't we rest, even just for a little while? No said Kenshin, there's a band of 30 strong following us, we need to go. Kenshin saw the quizzical look cross Kouru's face. I went scouting this morning, there less than an hours march from here.  
  
But you can take them cant you? Not with you there I couldn't. A feeling of utter astonishment crossed Kouru's face. I can fend for myself thank you! Not with THAT as your weapon.  
  
Come said Kenshin. Kouru followed without question.  
  
Authors note  
  
I know that the first chapter wasn't that juicy, but the second chapter is better, I promise. I mean you cant expect a lot from a guy sitin in bed in his underwear typing about Kenshin while getting ready to call it a night. OH and let us not forget that I have school in the morning, goody. (grumbles). YES I AM HYPER! But please read the next chapter and review this one. And trust me, the second is MUCH more juicy. 


	2. Fear

Chapter two: fear  
  
Kenshin felt his anticipation building as they quickened there pace north. They know were moving, he thought. Kenshin extended his senses, trying to get a feel of where they were. We have to move faster, he said to Kauru.  
  
But why, said the pleading voice behind him. We've been traveling all night. They couldn't of caught up by now.  
  
As Kenshin attempted to tune out Kauru, he suddenly felt they were being watched. Up in the trees he said forcefully to Kauru.  
  
As they hid up in the trees, with Kenshin's firm hand clasping tightly over Kouru's mouth, they watched as a small man, with sharp black eyes, and a assortment of weapons on his body, crept forward.  
  
The man drew a dagger, and made a small glint off the shining steel, barely visible. Just then a swarm off heavily armed men swept through the trees like a swarm of locusts, crushing every twig, branch, or blade of grass in there path, yet barely making a sound.  
  
Suddenly one of the men stopped by the tree Kenshin and Kauru were hiding in, a large man, with a unkempt beard, and a large sword strapped across his back.  
  
He began to check the area, sniffing the tree that two used as there sanctuary. The man slowly reached for the alarm horn he carried on his hip. Slowly, he began to bring the horn to his lips.  
  
But as he inhaled to blow, a flash appeared from the trees, echoing throughout the woodland. The man was dead before the horn made a sound. His head severed by the now bloodied sword in Kenshins hand.  
  
I'd forgotten how good that felt, said Kenshin silently, yet audible for everyone. A man began to creep up behind the now bloodthirsty Kenshin, attempting to kill him. But as the man grinned at the thought of being the one to kill the legendary manslayer, Kenshin jumped, and silhouetted by the full moon. Brought down his rage in the form of a sword. The mans blood sprayed into the night sky, flecking into Kenshins mouth.  
  
Kenshins eyes grew narrow, his grip tighter, and in seconds, half the men in the forest were dead, and Kenshin was lapping up their blood from his bare arms. Kenshin paused for what seemed like forever to the men in the clearing.  
  
Then, as swift as lightning, Kenshin then thrust his blade into the nearest soldier. Kenshin then stood and killed the remainder of the men in the forest, and was soon lapping up the blood from a makeshift bowl made from the helmet of one of the dead.  
  
Kenshin and Kauru began to calm down. Kauru had hid in the tree the entire time and was now soaked in blood. She looked at Kenshin, surprised to see him still with the blood lust in his eyes.  
  
It was wonderful, he said to Kauru. The thrill, the sheer thrill. Kenshin looked longingly at Kauru. Please, lets relax. Kenshin leaned over and gave her a heart felt kiss, followed by a series of kisses. Kauru began to kneel under the sheer love ok the blood soaked manslayer.  
  
Kenshin slowly began to remove the shirt that now covered Kauru's top, revealing her breasts. Kenshin slowly ran his toung down her body, making his way to the bulges in her chest called breasts.  
  
Kauru rasped as he ran his toung slowly around each nipple, slowly causing as much pleasure as possible. Please, said Kauru, more. With pleasure my love. He slowly brought down the pants covering the most pleasurable spot he knew. Now beginning to bring off his own bloody cloths, he began thrusting into her, causing both of them pleasure.  
  
He started slow, but soon escalated into a quick thrust, taking short moments of rest when he got to close to an orgasm, wanting to prolong the pleasure as long as possible.  
  
Kenshin put two fingers into his loved one and began to thrust in and out, want to take a break with his rod.  
  
Kauru began calling out in short raspy voices shouting out the most unholy of things.  
  
You like that my pretty. How about more? You would like that wouldn't you?  
  
Fuck yes, he heard at an almost inaudible tone, fuck yes, she said again.  
  
Well than, ok. Kenshin began to thrust once again with his rod, in and out as fast as he could, causing them both to fall prey to orgasms.  
  
Kenshin looked over as the heavily breathing Kauru. That was your first time huh? Kauru nodded. Well, did you like it? Another nod.  
  
Well then, we'll just have to do that more often.  
  
Kenshin stood, but soon heard a muffled scream, he whipped around to a muffled scream. He whipped around to see the first man he had seen, the one with the various weapons on his body, holding a knife to Kauru's neck.  
  
Authors note: BWA HA HA HA HA, A CLIFFHANGER TO SHAKE THE AGES!! Told you it would be better. BLOOD, GORE AND LEMONNESS ALL IN ONE, AM I GOOD OR AM I GOOD!! Ill probably have the next chap updated in a few days. CHEESE IS GOOD!! 


	3. Comfortings

Kenshin's mind was racing as he watched the man hold a knife to the throat of the woman he had made love to just moments before. What do you want Kenshin said in a cold voice.  
  
Kenshin was surprised to see that the man didn't falter. You he said. Kenshin grinned. I'm sorry but as you may of recently observed, I am not a homosexual.  
  
You know what I mean the man spat. Kenshin smirked. Yes I do, too bad you won't be getting it. While Kenshin didn't show it, his temper was rising at his arrogance of becoming attached to a woman.  
  
Okiri gloated silently as he watched the helpless manslayer. He wished for only one thing, that he could see the face of the manslayer. Kenshin granted his wish. With a single flash of his blade, his face was illuminated for an instant.  
  
Okiri gasped. Kenshin used that short instant to catch his opponent off guard. Okiri realized this in the last second and used the long knife in his hand to deflect the blow to a less lethal spot on his body.  
  
Kenshin grasped Kauru in his arms, shuddering. He whispered into the stricken Kauru. Why she breathed. I must go after him. Why she said again. If I do not, he will come after us.  
  
Don't go cried Kauru, please don't go. Kenshin could not bring himself to go from Kauru. He would have to find the man in the morning.  
  
Very well he said to Kauru. I will stay. But you must help me keep watch. Kauru nodded. Good, get some sleep. Ill take first watch.  
  
Authors note:  
  
Sorry It took me so long to update, I was in Florida. So I couldn't update. But don't worry. Ill update again soon. 


End file.
